


Stone Cold

by kaliebee



Series: Drabbles [6]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaliebee/pseuds/kaliebee
Summary: Glide. Lower. Dip. Up. Spin. Repeat.





	Stone Cold

Glide. Lower. Dip. Up. Spin. Repeat.

You stand off to the side, out of the way of the dancers. He’s in the middle of the crowd, smiling widely. He hates crowds, hates dancing in front of people, but he does it for her. Does it for the beautiful woman his arms are around, hands resting against her back.

He never did it for you, though.

His lanky limbs are uncomfortable with the movement, but it doesn’t stop him from putting his all into it, whirling her around and around so beautifully ungracefully. Your heart squeezes.

You feel eyes on you and you smile, turn to the person closest to you and begin chatting nonchalantly. But your eyes never leave his form for more than a few seconds.

You’re happy for him. Truly, you are. But that doesn’t stop your heart from ripping itself in two when he leans close, whispers something in her ear because you can hear him whispering _I love you_ in your ear and you whispering back _I love you too, Spencer Reid._

He glances over when someone says something to him and catches your eye. Your throat tightens, but you force a smile onto your lips. He smiles uncertainly, but then she says something and he’s looking away, saying something to her and you can’t see those beautiful brown eyes anymore. You used to wake up to those eyes.

You leave mid-conversation, entering the hall. Not bothering to check for others before pressing against the wall, touching your throat as if that’ll make it feel like you can breathe again. It doesn’t.

His eyes, so warm and full of love when he looks at her. You remember when he looked at you that way. When you were allowed to look at him that way.

You close your eyes, square your shoulders, and plaster your face into a mask before walking out into the night.

_Scene._


End file.
